Break the Mirror
by FossiliZed
Summary: On the eve of war, Master Xehanort reveals his plan to his 12 selves - and doesn't enjoy what happens afterwards.


Thirteen of Xehanort's vessels were finally gathered in the blinding white of the Round Room. In the tallest seat sat Master Xehanort, looking down upon his slaves of darkness, ready to see his plans unfold. He'd just finished going over the details of how they would apprehend Kingdom Hearts and how the seven guardians of light would play their roles, and ultimately be defeated, while they reigned on, victorious.

He leaned back in his throne and inhaled deeply through his nostrils, the sound echoing in the silence of the room. "Any questions?"

The one who was once known as Isa, before Xehanort took control, spoke first. Everyone decided to call him by his Nobody name to make things easier; Saix. It quickly became apparent that calling everyone 'Xehanort' would get a little confusing and tedious. For the sake of sanity, it was agreed that everyone would go by the name they originally had. Even if, by definition, the people they had been no longer existed.

"Are we still to attempt to lure Sora to submit to his darkness?" Saix asked, "To be a vessel like us?"

"Yeah." muttered Vanitas, "It seems rather pointless now we have all 13 of us."

Vanitas wasn't really too into this whole 'be Xehanort' thing, but obeying Xehanort was all he knew and breaking a habit was w _ay_ too much effort. Still, he wasn't about to censor his bitterness, even if it drove the others bad. If he was unhappy, then everyone deserved to be unhappy too.

Master Xehanort rolled his shoulders back, "Everything I do has a point. I have planned all."

The room lapsed into silence.

Demyx quirked his eyebrow and swallowed nervously. Even adding Xehanort's heart to his chest hadn't gotten rid of the previous occupant's cowardly nature. But Demyx had been one of the few of the original Organization 13 that knew everything right from the start. That made him a suitable vessel, if a initially unwanted one. "So, uh, what...why do we need Sora?"

Master Xehanort rolled his lip. "All will be revealed in due time."

"Let's face it, there's no plan here." Vanitas said, "Just admit the whole Sora-thing is out the window."

"No, no...Sora is vital to our success!"

"You're making that up!" Xigbar said, "You just don't want to admit you were wrong. _Again."_

"Do not dare question me!"

"Oh, sorry, your pretentiousness. Please. Give us another long-winded speech about hearts and darkness and fate, and expect us not to fall asleep."

Vanitas looked at his nails, "At least, we now know where Xemnas and Ansem get it from."

"I do not know what you mean."

"I will destroy you WITH THE POWER OF DARKNESS!"

Demyx clamped his hands over his ears. "Here we go again..."

Master Xehanort growled. "Someone shut him up!"

"EXTREME DARKNESS!"

"Ansem," Saix said, "Calm yourself. There will be no destroying here."

Ansem begrudgingly lowered himself back into his seat.

"Besides," Young Xehanort chimed in, "Aren't you the one who let Hot Topic beat you on _three_ separate occasions _?_ If anything, Vanitas is your worse nightmare."

"Yeah - wait, are you saying I'm the same as Riku?!"

"Have you _seen_ what you're wearing?"

"You should be comparing _him_ to Riku!" Vanitas pointed at Replica Riku across the room, who, until this point, was happy to ignore everything going on.

They hadn't decided on a proper name for Replica Riku, other than the obvious. But calling him 'Riku' created discourse, to say the least, but only when the replica wasn't around. Calling him Riku to his face had...negative consequences.

The replica stood. "How dare you!" he drew his weapon, "I'll end you!"

"YES, MY CHILD OF DARKNESS!"

"Oh, put it away, junior." Xigbar said, "Let's get back to the topic. We all know Xemnas has the worse voice."

Vanitas said, "Like a bull high on testosterone."

"I know right!"

Xigbar and Vanitas cackled. Demyx nervously laughed along, until he realised he wasn't supposed to be laughing, and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"So, this is how the cards fall..." sighed Luxord, pinching his nose with a delicate hand, "Forgive me, Master Xehanort, but given your previous - as you put it - _rash_ decisions, I am quite hesitant to place a bet on you. Fate hasn't been on your side, as of late."

Luxord had been another of the original Organization members who, while being as ignorant as the rest to Xehnort's manipulation, was brought in regardless as an emergency vessel, seeing how the whole Sora-thing back fired.

"Bit late for that, don't you think, British Xehanort?" Xigbar leered at him, "You're not turning _traitor_ are you?"

"We should get cushions." Demyx suggested suddenly, in a weak attempt to break up the argument. "These seats are pretty uncomfortable." He shifted on his bottom and winced, "Like, are they made out of stone or something?"

"Ask him." Xigbar pointed an accusing finger at Xemnas, "He organised all this."

Xemnas scowled, pointing at Master Xehanort, "Actually, _he_ did."

"Why _are_ you in charge anyway?" said Replica, "What gives you the right to lead more than any of us?"

"Because I am the original Xehanort."

"Technically I'm the original." The Young Xehanort pointed out. Master Xehanort glared at his younger self, who just shrugged and leaned back into his seat, wishing he'd stayed at home and played video games like every other man his age.

Master Xehanort went on, "You should listen to me because I am the eldest!"

"No arguments there, Gramps!" Xigbar said, laughing loudly. There was a murmur of agreement around him.

"Hmph." Master Xehanort grunted, "Feckless youth."

"Gentlemen, don't challenge the Master." Saix said, "He is, of course, the wisest of all of us and the one who orchestrated all of this. This is why he is the best to among us to lead."

There was a long, awkward pause in which Saix leaned back into his seat, smug and satisfied. And then:

"Suck-up."

Saix's golden eyes flashed, "I beg your pardon?"

"Ooooohhhhh!" howled Xigbar.

As noise broke out, Master Xehanort clasped a gloved hand over his eyes and groaned.

Xemnas just looked miserable. "I miss my old seat."

END


End file.
